Failure to Appear
by Kamikazee
Summary: BtVSStephanie Plum, SLASH, Xander goes FTA and Ranger is sent to apprehend him.


Failure to Appear  
  
Author: Kamikazee/Kelsey Rating: PG/PG-13 Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Stephanie Plum Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storylines affiliated with either Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, or the Stephanie Plum novels. Pairing: Xander/Ranger (sort of) Spoilers: BtVS - Season 7, Stephanie Plum - General Summary: Xander goes FTA and Ranger is sent to apprehend him.  
  
~  
  
He couldn't believe this was happening to him. It was just too surreal. Things like this just didn't happen.  
  
Xander Harris was in denial. You would think someone who had been raised on a Hellmouth and who fought demons, as a second job, would be more acceptable. Not Xander. Xander was a happy resident of denial-land.  
  
Facing the end of the world was one thing, facing a charge of murder was a completely different matter. That's right, murder. He was now Xander Harris, accused murderer. Notice the wording: accused. As in, he didn't do it. He knew it, but the police weren't quite willing to take his word on it.  
  
Which brings us to Vinnie. Vinnie was a bail bondsman. Vinnie was Xander's bail bondsman. To bad that Xander had no intention of showing up in court. No intention what so ever.  
  
So, that takes us to the present. The present being, the stuffing of clothes into a duffel bag as fast as was humanly possible. Xander was getting out of dodge, which in this case, was Trenton, New Jersey.  
  
As the young man lugged his bag to the door, he prepared to take his leave. With any luck, he would be on a bus to L.A. in less than an hour. Once there, he was sure Willow could erase this little transgression.  
  
Xander was studiously ignoring as many of the possible problems as he could. It was what he did best. Opening the door, he was met with a problem that he could not overlook.  
  
There was a man at his door. There was a tall, muscled, dark-haired Cuban man at his door. There was a tall, muscled, dark-haired Cuban man with a gun at his door. Staring at the man for a split second, Xander followed this by promptly slamming the door closed again and slipping the lock into place.  
  
As the former Scooby dropped his bag and made for the window he could here a plethora of foreign curses from his unwanted guest. These were followed by strong kicks to the motel door. Pulling the window open, the one-eyed man hopped out onto the ground below. As he hit the ground, he heard the door inside break.  
  
Taking off at a run, Xander headed towards. well, he didn't really know where he was running; he was just running. He subconsciously speeded up as he heard a body hit the ground behind him. As he shot towards god knows where, his breathing began to labour.  
  
The footsteps were getting closer and closer behind him, and he was running out of wind. Xander was beginning to panic. As his footing stumbled, he knew he was caught, but he'd be damned if he didn't go down without a fight.  
  
As he felt something pierce through the skin of his leg, Xander's plan shot out the window. Letting out a cry of pain he collapsed on the ground, his leg curled protectively underneath his body. Xander glanced down at the limb; he saw the small red stain begin to enlarge.  
  
The Slayerette raised wide eyes to his attacker. "You shot me." The statement was grossly inappropriate for the situation, but that had never stopped Xander before, and it would probably never stop him in the future. The man met looked into his eye, a sardonic smirk on his lips.  
  
"Well, lookie what I caught: a pirate." Xander saw red and quick as lightning his arm shot out and nailed the Cuban man in the jaw. He had, of course, not considered the man's reaction speed. Before he knew it, Xander was flat on his back with the man straddling his hips.  
  
The man looked down of him, that same frustrating smirk on his face. He casually twirled a lock of Xander's hair as he looked down on the angry and pained face of the brunette. "That wasn't very nice, was it, pretty?" 


End file.
